Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus (video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesPresent.jpg|The Wiggles Present... Santa'sSleigh.jpg|Scene 1: Start WashingtonandSanta.jpg|Washington and Santa WashingtontheElf.jpg|Washington the Elf Dorothy'sHouseinWinter.jpg|Dorothy's house in snow SantaClausCartoon.jpg|Santa Claus DorothyTheDinosaurCartoon.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur SantaClausandhisElves.jpg|Santa Claus, Washington, Harry and Harvey CaptainFeatherswordAnimated.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyTheDinosaurAnimated.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandSantaClaus-CartoonVersion.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeathersword'sNephewsandNieces.jpg|Captain Feathersword's nephews and nieces TheFairiesCartoon.jpg|The Fairies DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausError.jpg|Take Error HenryTheOctopusAnimated.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsTheDogAnimated.jpg|Wags the Dog HarrytheElf.jpg|Harry the Elf HarryandHarvey.jpg|Harry and Harvey Harry,HarveyandWashington.jpg|Harry, Harvey and Wahington TheWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggle Friends WhenSantaMeetsDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|"When Santa Meets Dorothy the Dinosaur" 425BDD42-91DF-40DA-BBAA-9C70DFD3E75A.jpeg|Title card 746AC144-0C93-4806-8ADF-24A7A1DFA01C.jpeg|The S.S. Feathersword ThePirateChildren'sParents.jpg|The Pirate Children's parents CaptainFeatherswordandPolly.jpg|Capatin Feathersword and Polly Polly.jpg|Polly the Pirate Niece CaptainFeatherswordFlaginDorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus.jpg|Captain Feathersword flag TellUsAStoryCaptainFeathersword.jpg|"Tell Us A Story Captain, Feathersword" RidingonSanta'sSleigh.jpg|"Riding on Santa's Sleigh" DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus-Santa'sStory.jpg|Scene 2: Santa's Story SydneyOperaHouse-Cartoon.jpg|Sydney Opera House TheStatueofLiberty.jpg|The Statue of Liberty RidingonSanta'sSleigh3.jpg|Harry, Harvey and Washington HarveytheElf.jpg|Harvey the Elf SpaceNeedle.jpg|Space Needle EiffelTower-Cartoon.jpg|Eiffel Tower Sphinx.jpg|Sphinx BigBen-Cartoon.jpg|Big Ben TheColosseum-Cartoon.jpg|The Colosseum JesusChristStatue.jpg|Jesus Christ statue TheGreatWallofChina-Cartoon.jpg|The Great Wall of China TajMahal.jpg|Taj Mahal DorothyThroughHistory.jpg|Scene 3: Dorothy Through History Wheel.jpg|Wheel DorothyandtheCavemen.jpg|Dorothy, the fairies and the cavemen DorothyandAncientWorker.jpg|Dorothy, the fairies and ancient worker Steel.jpg|Steel Hamburger.jpg|Hamburger Restaurant.jpg|Restaurant DorothyandWaitress.jpg|Dorothy and a waitress Drive-InWaitress.jpg|Drive-in Waitress WaltzwithMe.jpg|"Waltz with Me" TheS.SGreatWestern.jpg|The S.S Great Western DorothyandIsambardBrunel.jpg|Dorothy and Isambard Brunel ThomasEdisonandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Thomas Edison, Dorothy and the fairies Lightbulb.jpg|Lightbulb ThomasEdison.jpg|Thomas Edison DorothyThroughHistory-Television.jpg|Dorothy and the fairies watching television BBCTelevisionAnnouncer.jpg|BBC television announcer TheViennaMusicians.jpg|The Vienna musicians playing music PictureofSanta,Captain,WashingtonandDorothy.jpg|A picture of Santa, Captain, Washington and Dorothy TheNorthPole.jpg|The North Pole CaptainandDorothyattheNorthPole.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at the North Pole DorothyattheNorthPole.jpg|Dorothy at the North Pole CartoonCaptainFeatherswordattheNorthPole.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the North Pole DorothyatSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy at Santa's Workshop PleaseKnockSign.jpg|A "Please Knock" sign CaptainandDorothyatSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at Santa's Workshop Dorothy,CaptainFeatherswordandWashington.jpg|Scene 4: Meet Washington WashingtonatSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Washington Captain,DorothyandWashington.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Washington WorkshopHallway.jpg|Workshop hallway DorothyinWorkshopHallway.jpg|Dorothy in workshop hallway WashingtoninWorkshopHallway.jpg|Washington in workshop hallway ForkliftTruck.jpg|Forklift truck HarryDrivingForkliftTruck.jpg|Harry driving forklift truck CricketBat.jpg|Cricket bat WashingtonDrivingForkliftTruck.jpg|Washington driving forklift truck HarveyDrivingForkliftTruck.jpg|Harvey driving forklift truck Teaset.jpg|Tea-set Toys,Toys,Toys!.jpg|"Toys, Toys, Toys!" TheBigRedCarToy.jpg|A Big Red Car toy CaptainandDorothyonForkliftTruck.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on forklift truck ToyPlane.jpg|Toy plane DorothyonForkliftTruck.jpg|Dorothy on forklift truck TeddyBear.jpg|Teddy bear Scooter.jpg|Scooter HarryandHarveyinWorkshopHallway.jpg|Harry and Harvey in workshop hallway PirateHat.jpg|Pirate hat ToyKangaroo.jpg|Toy kanagaroo ToyBallerina.jpg|Toy ballerina Toys.jpg|Toys AmericaFlag.jpg|America Flag on crate ItalyFlag.jpg|Italy Flag AustraliaFlag.jpg|Australia Flag on crate SantaClausinWorkshop.jpg|Santa in workshop Dorothy,CaptainFeatherswordandSantaClaus.jpg|Scene 5: Meet Santa DorothyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy greeting Santa WashingtoninSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Washington Santa'sPresent.jpg|Santa's present CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain Feathersword SantaandhisPresent.jpg|Santa and his present Chair.jpg|Chair WashingtonandSantaClausinWorkshop.jpg|Washington and Santa SantaClausinChair.jpg|Santa in chair Computer.jpg|Computer WashingtonholdingWags'Letter.jpg|Washington holding Wags' letter Wags'Letter.jpg|Wags' letter Wags'World-CartoonVersion.jpg|Wags' World WagsWritingLetter.jpg|Wags writing letter to Santa Wags'Paw.jpg|Wags' paw Wags'Pawprint.jpg|Wags' paw-print WashingtonholdingHenry'sLetter.jpg|Washington holding Henry's letter CaptainandDorothyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Henry'sPlace-CartoonVersion.jpg|Henry's Place HenryWritingLetter.jpg|Henry writing letter to Santa HenryWritingLetter-CloseUp.jpg|Henry writing letter in close-up shot Go,Go,Go(WhenWePushGo).jpg|"Go, Go, Go (When We Push Go)" Go,Go,Go(WhenWePushGo)2.jpg|Harry and Harvey and the computer BlackManinTheCockroachesShirt.jpg|Black man in "The Cockroaches" shirt Go,Go,Go(WhenWePushGo)3.jpg|Scene 6: Easier Way To Send Presents DorothyandSantaClausinWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy and Santa RosyTeapot-Cartoon.jpg|Dorothy holding Rosy teapot RosyTea-Cartoon.jpg|Rosy tea Dorothy,SantaandtheFairies.jpg|''"Merry Christmas."'' TheFairiesCartoon2.jpg|''"Merry Christmas, Santa."'' DorothyholdingRosePetals.jpg|Dorothy holding rose petals HowILoveRosyPetals.jpg|"How I Love Rosy Petals" HowILoveRosyPetals(Rock'N'Roll).jpg|Captain Feathersword on sword guitar Wags'World-CartoonVersion2.jpg|Nighttime at Wags' World WagsSleeping.jpg|Wags sleeping in bed WagsWakingUp.jpg|Wags waking up by loud noise WagsinBed.jpg|Wags awake in bed WagsinWags'World.jpg|Scene 7: Christmas Begins Wags'ChristmasPresent.jpg|Wags picking up his Christmas present WagsandChristmasPresent.jpg|Wags and Christmas present Wags'Tail.jpg|Wags' tail WagsHoldingCD.jpg|Wags holding CD Wags'CD.jpg|Wags' CD Wags'CDPlayer.jpg|Wags putting CD in CD player It'sChristmas.jpg|"It's Christmas" Wags'TailError.jpg|Wags' two tails WagsSad.jpg|''"Awesome."'' Henry'sPlace-CartoonVersion2.jpg|Nighttime in Henry's Place HenrySleeping.jpg|Henry sleeping in bed HenryWakingUp.jpg|Henry waking up by loud noise HenryinBed.jpg|''"Who could that be so late at night? My goodness, who or whatever could it be?"'' Henry'sChristmasPresent.jpg|Christmas present in front of Henry's Place Henry'sChristmasPresent2.jpg|''"From Santa."'' HenryandChristmasPresent.jpg|Henry holding Christmas present HenryandChristmasPresent2.jpg|Henry looking at Christmas present HenryHuggingChristmasPresent.jpg|Henry hugging Christmas present HenryHuggingChristmasPresent2.jpg|''"There's nothing like a nice tartan suit!"'' BlueT-Shirt.jpg|Blue T-shirt with two arms HenryandBlueT-Shirt.jpg|Henry staring at blue T-shirt SantaClausonTelephone.jpg|Santa on telephone HenryandSantaClaus-CartoonVersion.jpg|Henry and Santa Claus on telephone WashingtononTelephone.jpg|Washington on telephone HenryandWashington.jpg|Scene 8: The Wrong Presents CaptainFeatherswordandWashington.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Washington ComputerExplosion.jpg|Computer explosion Santa,Captain,WashingtonandDorothy.jpg|Santa, Captain, Washington and Dorothy Santa,Captain,WashingtonandDorothyinSoot.jpg|Santa, Captain, Washington and Dorothy in soot ComputerBroken.jpg|Computer broken DorothyandWashington.jpg|Dorothy and Washington ChristmasLikeIt'sAlwaysBeen.jpg|"Christmas Like It's Always Been" ChristmasLikeIt'sAlwaysBeen2.jpg|Washington, Harry and Harvey DorothyandtheFairies-Cartoon.jpg|Scene 9: Making It Right RidingonSanta'sSleigh(Reprise).jpg|Riding on Santa's Sleigh (Reprise) RidingonSanta'sSleigh(Reprise)2.jpg|''"Woof! OK!"'' Henry'sPlace-CartoonVersion3.jpg|Present in front of Henry's Place HenryandTartanSuit.jpg|Scene 10: The Presents Become Just Right HarryandHarveyatSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Harry and Harvey at Sydney Opera House HarryandHarveyattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Harry and Harvey at the Great Wall of China HarryandHarveyattheStatueofLiberty.jpg|Harry and Harvey at the Statue of Liberty HarryandHarveyattheTajMahal.jpg|Harry and Harvey at the Taj Mahal DorothyTheDinosaurCartoon2.jpg|''"Those reindeer really know how to fly."'' PollyandherParents.jpg|Polly and her parents SantaClausontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Santa on the S.S Feathersword WashingtonontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Washington on the S.S Feathersword WashingtonandNinePresents.jpg|Washington staring at nine presents CaptainandWashingtonontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Washington Captain,DorothyandWashingtonontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Washington DorothyontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy on the S.S Feathersword DorothyandPirateNephew.jpg|Dorothy and a pirate nephew DorothyandPolly.jpg|Dorothy and Polly Skateboard.jpg|Skateboard DorothyRidingonSkateboard.jpg|Dorothy riding on skateboard DorothyandWashingtonontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy and Washington DorothyandSanta'sElves.jpg|Dorothy and the elves TheElvesontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The elves on the S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandSanta'sElves.jpg|Captain and the elves WashingtononSleigh.jpg|Washington on Santa's sleigh DorothyandSantaClausontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy and Santa HenryandWagsinDorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus.jpg|Henry, Wags and the fairies TheWiggleFriendsontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggle Friends on the S.S Feathersword DorothyandSanta'sFinale.jpg|Scene 11: Singing Our Finale DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausEndCredits.jpg|Scene 12: End Credits DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausEndCredits2.jpg|End Credits #2 DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausEndCredits3.jpg|End Credits #3 DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausEndCredits4.jpg|End Credits #4 DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausEndCredits5.jpg|End Credits #5 DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits.jpg|Voice Cast Credits DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits2.jpg|More Voice Cast Credits DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits3.jpg|More Voice Cast Credits DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits EC223501-4A7E-45BB-AFC7-4E8761A7B412.jpeg 806DD27E-1166-4C62-A061-E7CD03780D7D.jpeg 0BC56613-0F8E-4893-9D4D-CE3FEAA702B3.jpeg|Endboard Bonus Clips Live Action Music Videos AF56DA0E-8E77-40EF-9C57-5C99C9B7BDE0.jpeg|Dorothy & John Paul Young 46719B56-93E0-4F06-B7B9-67E24370AB51.jpeg|"A Miracle In A Manger" F7D11C67-AC45-47B9-9B92-55772BB0E563.jpeg|John Paul Young 7A307E1A-AD37-4382-82DF-023E7D2BAA3C.jpeg|John Paul Young singing "A Miracle In A Manger 79CFE5F8-F9ED-4D6F-89FC-3230113D6A06.jpeg 23ED3BBE-106D-480F-9326-C2C36F231B5D.jpeg BF55FBA6-DE95-4DA5-B56D-7F35330C08CF.jpeg|A Miracle In A Manger Song Credit B7CE7A5F-524B-4E2F-809D-BD5A6E49F900.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur 6AB2F283-9CF2-45FE-8990-B316C1179FC2.jpeg 5F6C4E1C-5F3B-4E55-AB5F-2345D545FAEA.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur & Santa Claus 3F7D7C49-08C8-4CE6-AA97-81EB928226C0.jpeg 764529BF-4DE8-40AB-9ECA-517D7C9552B1.jpeg|Kasey Chambers CADAAD3C-6B18-4016-93D7-7A828FEE7C80.jpeg|Dorothy, Santa & Kasey Chambers EABB82D2-D7E4-4D1C-A3A4-37B964C129C7.jpeg|Santa, Dorothy, Kasey & Bill Chambers 99675634-C76A-48B4-9829-1CE0AB76E898.jpeg 13648B14-2555-450E-9D82-6EFCB96487B7.jpeg 2E63E1D2-5F5A-46EF-8503-005A5D38804F.jpeg|Bill & Kasey Chambers 73F907D6-A6AE-47D0-BC7D-66468C7B3D47.jpeg|Bill & Kasey Chambers introducing "Dorothy on Santa’s Sleigh" A308BEA6-BE83-41B8-A32D-5AC614421F38.jpeg 75EC4746-78D4-46F7-BE8D-969A882E7AFC.jpeg|Dorothy’s on Santa’s Sleigh Song Credit 0BC56613-0F8E-4893-9D4D-CE3FEAA702B3.jpeg|Endboard Promo Pictures 6A37DE80-5381-4711-A60A-90010DF8C723.jpeg 70D922EA-A41A-4C98-B922-A86DB35AD69D.jpeg 7D16FB05-D6D5-40FE-8581-A450E31C5F28.jpeg C6B0CAF1-9A7B-435A-9FB7-8040AF3B8CF5.jpeg 9AD5AE19-318A-465D-851D-E7E83817A435.jpeg 607AB9D4-1314-4DB1-8C1E-F67333884351.jpeg 25C9F2DE-D629-4727-9C55-4B4808485EB9.jpeg E19823A3-3C15-4D9C-AA4A-7B60F4EFEE0F.jpeg 70B2E93D-1EEA-4027-8F3E-905B111E7032.jpeg AF7C7CC3-515C-4649-931D-05697E4BD951.jpeg CB1689F8-D491-4989-9CEC-D1DD8D59D18B.jpeg E127D23A-A15D-418F-BB80-7D9FAA2A5C00.jpeg C7BEA9B4-20F9-4C57-A036-CDD52905BB91.jpeg D038BC02-B38C-43E9-97B8-F9EC783FC28C.jpeg 2DE5CD05-E57F-45EA-8D25-0EB4B9881CC2.jpeg 07FA494A-01E7-4EA8-A335-A0037F0C18E3.jpeg C502375F-72C0-4C52-8E17-9E2C51A596B8.jpeg BAABD44F-CFED-4368-876D-7C6F65B450DD.jpeg B214BBFE-3BA1-4BF1-8451-6F9B02B6B7D1.jpeg E095082B-4A80-4487-9C8F-4D54FB1B2D34.jpeg 4ECE555B-5A68-4461-99F9-C7A4B65229BD.jpeg 272DEB9A-645C-4B40-94C6-855BC8D40712.jpeg C51C09C7-81DB-4CA7-84C2-590E6ECEA455.jpeg C5BD3C59-B071-4D86-AB55-EA763951B126.jpeg B2CB992D-2715-4253-917F-002B7CB71A9A.jpeg 4729D9A6-1E26-4747-A73B-5EFBA9730CE0.jpeg B2404D0D-AA6B-46EF-B276-C0CA84609240.jpeg B542FF4C-BAC0-462A-830D-C84E82A77B6C.jpeg E08950DB-6E95-4E49-900D-3378A54CACD2.jpeg D66F3A9A-8180-40A0-9C36-7AC31E5A24ED.jpeg DVD Gallery 8F797DD3-8183-4FB4-B86B-614E8177D671.jpeg|Back Cover 0D90DB34-CD0A-4742-BB74-7BD35CFCC16D.jpeg|Disc 9DDC0BA1-2A9E-4032-9B54-20276DC3DF26.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet F633A1A7-6CA3-4CEE-B3AD-5D209CA68C42.jpeg|Page 1 55AD4054-7B29-497F-9927-6674DAF07B3C.jpeg|Page 2 DA837759-AA08-4528-91D6-CDB941AB3A7A.jpeg|Page 3 E37A6BCD-301F-4279-AD22-DF74766E4508.jpeg|UK DVD Front Cover AA3874BD-9EF3-4EA2-A588-6807E3807664.jpeg|Back Cover 2F33EEC5-4EF8-4E0B-BE22-370E4A2DA60C.jpeg|Disc DVD Menu Gallery 198833D3-CB58-4982-B92D-9379DD41AC19.jpeg|Warning Screen 1698CEA5-5A12-4E11-8399-97F766098E16.jpeg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) 88A53FA8-B148-415F-B74A-F90ED7A3B65C.jpeg|Main Menu (Background music: When Santa Meets Dorothy The Dinosaur (Instrumental)) 132986EA-98CB-4EB2-9E95-4CB945DC315C.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #1 (Background music: How I Love Rosy Petals (Instrumental)) 573ABE4A-8538-4239-965C-205B694E38E8.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #2 (Background music: Waltz With Me (Instrumental)) 3B644284-DAC8-416A-A415-0C9E8F282875.jpeg|Special Features Menu (Background music: Tell Us A Story, Captain Feathersword (Instrumental)) 268263DE-07D9-4F0F-82F6-48DBD9D0B604.jpeg|Subtitles Menu (Background music: Toys! Toys! Toys! (Instrumental)) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2009